


Down to Earth

by Talia_H



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2015-04-20
Packaged: 2018-03-24 22:54:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3787381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talia_H/pseuds/Talia_H
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Olivia did something, as a result, shes shipped down to earth. now they are 101.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Down to Earth

"please let me out!" Olivia barely yelled with the little power she had. Hoping one of the good guardians could hear. Nothing. No response. Complete silence. She crawled down onto the door. Desperate. Its been two days without food. nor water. She's not regretting what she had done. Not yet. She had to try. And she did it. She knew the risks, She saw it coming, her getting locked up in this pale white room. Its so odd she thought. No single color, all white. Its driving her crazy. Olivia felt weak and tired, as she crawled into bed, a tall bearded guard opened the door aggressively. The door hit the wall, strongly. Some pieces of paint even came off. Now the room wasn't complete white, it had 2 little stains of grey. That's _something_ she thought. She looked at the guy, he was at his 40th she assumed. He ordered her to come with him, at first she hesitated, than she noticed the small gun he had under his belt. He was about to grab it while he announced he can do it in the easy way, or the hard way. he said it in a kind of _cliche_ way, like he was kind of an important man, which he was obviously not. "Lets go" he said. Olivia thought that this might be her only chance getting out of this pale room. After all, the criminals on the ship never get released. Unless they get shipped, which was not her grand goal. Olivia followed the guard, don't knowing whats coming next, or where he's leading her. the walk was silent, nobody spoke, the only noise was the heavy breathing of the guard. After 3 minutes of slow walking, Olivia and the guard arrived into a big hall. the guard ordered her to walk straight, and get to the first room on the left. "no fooling around" he mentioned. Olivia listened. Walking quietly to the first room on the left. As she arrived to the door, she heard talking from the inside. She couldn't understand much, or anything at all. All of the sudden the room went quiet. "Come in Olivia" she heard a women's voice from across the room. Olivia opened the door slowly. One big man wearing a fancy silver suit was standing across the table, in the back of the room, next to a red dressed woman. They both were standing in front of a huge window. It was beautiful she thought. The stars, the moon, the earth. "Hello Olivia", the woman said. "Please have a sit". As Olivia frighteningly sat down, the women started to speak. "According to your previous actions, you're considered, here on the ship, to a criminal. As for that, you have zero rights while living on this ship, breathing our air, and eating our food." Olivia knew that, she knew she couldn't say anything. that was the rules here, and it was her decision to do the crime. "As you probably know," the woman continued, "100 criminals were shipped to earth twenty-three days ago. We lost all communication with them, which harms our knowledge if the earth is survivable." In that moment she heard foot steps behind her, it was the tall bearded guard from earlier, standing behind her, as for getting ready to something. "As for that", the women continued, "were shipping you down, to earth, with a tracking device, to find out what happened to the criminals, and more important, if the earth is survivable." Olivia saw dark in her eyes.


End file.
